Official Lost Podcast/February 12, 2007
February 12th, 2007 Running Length: 22:18 Podcast Description: Josh Holloway reveals the origins of Sawyer's nicknaming habit. Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse rehash and tease (2/14/07). Podcast breakdown: *Sponsor Introduction. *Theme. *Podcast and Josh Holloway introductions. *''Lost'' sound byte - Sawyer calls Alex "Underdog". . *Holloway discusses how Sawyer's name calling stems from how producers take the actors' personalities into consideration when developing the characters. *''Lost'' sound byte - Sawyer calls Locke "Mr. Clean". . *Holloway says he'd like some of the nick names to become permanent like in normal groups of friends. *Kris introduces the producers. *Damon and Carlton say they are glad to be back, and that there will now be fifteen episodes back to back. *The producers discuss how there is a class at Tufts University for which this podcast is required listening. Carlton suggests creating a magic word so that listeners can prove to their professor that they have listened to the entire podcast. That word is "buzzbee". *The producers discuss "Not in Portland". Damon praises Elizabeth Mitchell's portrayal of Juliet. They joke that the Others need a fertillity expert for the crops they will plant in the field Kate and Sawyer have been made to dig up. Damon says that next week will not focus on the main island, and that after that there is one episode featuring Jack, and that will be the end of episodes that focus on the other island. *Damon changes the magic word to "Frodo". *The producers discuss the episode's Easter eggs. Stephen Williams, the director, came up with Karl's LED glasses. They confirm that the special anagram alluded to was indeed MITTELOS=LOST TIME. *Fan questions segment is introduced. *justblaze05 asks about getting a part as an extra. The producers say that fan hatred of Nikki and Paulo should discourage him from trying to make an appearance. *ilikelocke offers to let them use a scene he's written in which Nikki causally mentions that Paulo has already died off camera without anyone caring or noticing. The producers guarantee that viewers will change their minds about Nikki and Paulo when they get more play and become important later in the season. *musiclostlife asks if the various animals will become important in season three. The producers suggest that the animals will have pretty much the same role they've already had, and joke that the mapinguari may make an appearance, as well as "Dharma finches". *juliemanny asks if Alex is really Ben's daughter as that would debunk some of the fertility theories. The producers confirm that she is his daughter, but say that Danielle's backstory would seem to preclude Alex from being Ben's biological daughter. They also joke about Danielle being Serbian instead of French. *sookydays relates having erotic dreams about the producers, and asks if Desmond was in the scene with Michael in the Other's faux camp. The producers joke that sookydays may be a man, and answer that it was just an extra who resembles Desmond in that scene. *curiousgeorge66nbz asks why there are no red-headed women on the show, and why it has taken so long to have a sex scene. The producers wonder why he's not counting Sayid and Shannon, Sun and Jin, and Rose and Bernard. They joke about upcoming love scenes between Rose and Bernard, and putting red headed women in the zombie season. Carlton suggests "Redheaded Zombies" as a good name for his band. They say an important change in the show has been that characters that have sex are no longer slated to immediately die. *The producers discuss the next episode, "Flashes Before Your Eyes" which is Desmond-centric. They joke that it will finally be revealed how the hatch blew Desmond's clothes off. *Damon reveals the final magic word to be "Sooky" and they sign off. *Podcast Conclusion. *Advertisement. Running gag: Tufts University magic word.